Forum:Forum: Remove Awyman13's TU rights
In a recent Steam discussion with the some of the BF Wiki's admins and one TU, we have called for a vote if Awyman13 should keep his Trusted User rights. The discussion gave several arguments to why Awyman13 should have not been promoted to a trusted user, and as such, we have called for a vote to see if the community wants him to keep his Trusted User rights. Discuss. Ok wtf? What's so bad about him? He's passionate about helping the wiki, he's no bad guy for sure. He just needs to learn a few of the policies a bit better. DICEpwn7Meds here 06:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Umm Enlighten Me??? -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 07:29, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Read the policies, be logical, uh follow the admins, don't be dick (i dont think ur one)? DICEpwn7Meds here 11:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I was pretty sure i was basically doing all that -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 16:03, June 6, 2013 (UTC) A proposition The simple fact of the matter is that Awy hasn't done anything overtly wrong or contrary to policy (yet). This whole forum was born out of petty spite. Are we this hateful and petty that a number of users -- who we have elected, and entrusted -- would gang up against one of our own? I'm not proud of this; I was hesitant to propose this solution because, make no mistake, this is an extreme. I don't think we've ever attempted to demote another user in the history of the wiki. Yet at the same time, I don't think that Awy's current attitude should be tolerated, because it sets an excessively bad precedent for future users. He needs to improve his behavior, because he's rubbing a lot of people the wrong way, as this forum is evidence of. I think we can reach some kind of compromise here. To that end, I offer Awy the following ultimatum: *1 - You need to stop being arrogant. Your constant stat-lauding, which are deliberate attempts to belittle others, is making you no friends. In fact, it's an incredibly borderline case of breaking DBAD. Nobody on this wiki, or anywhere else, cares about what your stats are. You do not have the right to belittle others here -- nobody does. I don't care what you do off-site, but when you're here, you don't do that sort of thing. *2 - Stop attempting to dictate the direction of the wiki. You do not argue with administrators over policy -- we were elected to that position for a reason, not a small part of which is being intimately familiar with the wiki's policies; hell, I helped write the goddamn things. It is not your place to interpret policy. If an admin tells you to stop doing something, you are expected to stop, and then bring the issue up with one of the other admins. **2a - Cease making large strings of tiny edits to the same pages over a short timespan. Making one, two, three edits would be fine if you made a mistake here or there, but making 6+ on a single page is unacceptable; it clogs the recent changes and does nothing for the actual quality of a page. In fact, some would consider that edit-boosting. When you edit a page, edit the entire page, or use a personal sandbox for editing. Further, I want you to consult more with your fellow editors before going off and making massive edits, as well. **2b - You need to stop acting like you ever really knew pre-2011 administrators. (SSD, Bondpedia, Heatedpete, Cruzdude, DEathgod, etc.) You said it yourself, none of them would remember you -- your presence was so inconsequential that you, really, have no claim to being one of "our" wave. That's been another thing which has been rubbing people the wrong way. If you agree to abide by these conditions, Awy, then I say let that be the end of this discussion. Nothing will change. Break these conditions, however, and I leave you to the wolves -- half of the current admin team. With that out of the way, I want to move onto an important subject: how we should proceed from here when it comes to a few things. Firstly, I believe it is imperative to establish formal channels for the demotion of users. Using this forum is incredibly ad-hoc, it's very much lynch-mob-esque and I couldn't help but feel that it was wrong to make it in the first place. I was hesitant, as any of the others involved in that discussion could attest to. But, I will create a separate forum on that. Secondly, and more broadly, is the question of how far we should go with our democracy. I am proud to say that this is one of the few directly democratic wikis on this network, but at the same time 'democracy' can become 'mob rule' in a very short timespan. What I'm proposing, therefore, would be a set of proper checks and balances; I will expand upon that on another forum. This forum has been an exercise into the darkest depths of what democracy can do; this is the result of mob rule. I don't relish singling out individual users, and I've always been against bigotry of ANY kind. That includes bigotry towards users who I, personally, may dislike. Good day. Re: I agree to these but do want to say a few things. *I do not boast of an stats or anything as yes it really isnt important. Nothing wrong in saying i got 50k in kills or an X number of edits. Yes it becomes a problem if you keep bring it up yet i only mentioned it once. *The only reason i ever make any large number of edits (which im not a fan of) is because i either make a mistake (as im not perfect) or because my preview mode doesnt show the whole picture and doesnt publish like it should. *I do know the policys, not Every Single Little One as i am by far NOT perfect yet i do have a pretty good idea. *Yes i do agree i may have been oversteping my boundaries with the direction of the Wikia but i was mearly voicing my opinion and i will tone it down. When i ever question anything on a page that could be drastic i take my time to ask other admins so im not totally over the line *As for the 'pre 2011 admins' i never said i knew them but rather i know who they are and had talked to them. *I am sorry if i had offended anyone as it was not my intention. Im also sorry it had to come to this as i didnt know that many of you felt this way and i was quite frankly surprised as the creation of this forum. Please, No Hard Feelings Anyone -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 19:29, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Let's just close this discussion and not take away Awyman's TU rights. Okay? Rangers Lead 01:53, June 7, 2013 (UTC) The discussion is done, his privileges/flags have not been taken away, since he complied with Yuri's ultimatum.